The Littlest Miracle
by iwant2baweasley
Summary: Years after giving up on expanding their family of four, Hermione discovers she's pregnant, but will the news bring their family joy or tear her and Ron apart?
1. Part I

**_Good evening everyone! I've got a brand new story for you all. It's a short long fic... there are five parts and then an epilogue. I got the idea for this story a few weeks ago and I just started writing it. I finished it earlier this week and I'm really happy with how it turned out. As always, thanks to my friend Brittney for being the beta for this story; she also gets credit for writing the summary as I stared at my screen for nearly two hours trying to come up with a summary and she wrote one in like five minutes._**

**_Anyway, on to the story!_  
**

**_xoxoBeccaxoxo  
_**

* * *

**Title:** The LittlestMiracle  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Ron/Hermione  
**Genre:** Drama  
**When:** Post Deathly Hallows  
**Warnings:** n/a  
**Summary/Notes:**  
Years after giving up on expanding their family of four, Hermione discovers she's pregnant, but will the news bring their family joy or tear her and Ron apart?

* * *

**Part I**

Hermione had always prided herself with being ahead of the pack, especially at Christmas time, but this year the holidays had completely snuck up on her. The last week in particular had gone by in a snap and not a single thing on her 'to do list' had gotten crossed off.

Today hadn't been any better either. Ron had been called into the office at the last minute, which had meant that she had to rush to the train station to get the kids and then take them back to the house in the middle of shopping with Ginny; a shopping trip that was much needed and had been put off too many times.

When she arrived home shortly after eight in the evening, she had every intention of telling Ron and the kids goodnight and then going to bed, but she knew that wasn't going to happen as soon as she climbed out of the car. The feeling that something was amiss seeped through her faster than the cold air around her.

Opting to leave the bags in the car, she hurried up the stone walkway and unlocked the front door. Ron and Rose's raised voices hit her as soon as she opened the door.

Sighing, Hermione closed the front door and then headed for the stairs, stopping briefly to take off her coat. As she neared the top, she spotted Hugo, her fourteen-year-old son, leaning against the doorframe to his room.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"Well," he said, shaking his head to the left in a failed attempt to get his fringe out of his face. "I couldn't understand most of what they said, because you know how they both get, but what I gather is that dad found something in the bathroom that he says belongs to Rose, but she insists that it isn't hers."

A queasy feeling flooded Hermione's stomach. Surely, Ron hadn't found _it_. She had hid _it_ really well; at least, she had assumed so. Neither Ron nor the kids were known for looking past the first row of items in the cabinet.

Forcing herself to remain calm, Hermione followed the raised voices down the hall to Rose's room. With her mind focused on one thing and one thing only, she missed the words that were thrown between father and daughter.

As she entered Rose's room, her eyes went immediately to the white bottle in Ron's hand. He was shaking it violently, his face growing redder with every shake of the bottle.

"Stop it," she cried, softly. "Stop it."

Neither heard her above their shouts.

Taking in a deep breath, she yelled, "STOP IT!"

The room fell silent as her husband and sixteen-year-old daughter turned to look at her.

"It's not mine, Mum, I swear," Rose said, quickly. Guilt filled Hermione at the sight of tears running down her beautiful daughter's face. "You have to believe me."

"Who else would it belong to?" Ron snapped.

Hermione winced at the bite that his words carried. She needed to tell him, but she hadn't wanted it to be like this.

"It only takes one time," Ron stated. "One time without a contraceptive charm or another form of protection."

"Stop it," Hermione ordered. "Just stop it."

"The girl was obviously not paying attention when _you_ gave her _the_ talk," Ron retorted. "So now she can hear it from me."

"Why don't _you_ start _listening_ to your daughter?" Hermione demanded. "It's not hers, Ronald."

"So she says," Ron replied. "I've seen the way that Malfoy boy stares at her. If he -"

"If you want to lecture someone about using protection during sex then turn around and lecture me," she cut him off. "And then you can lecture yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It's mine," she sighed.

* * *

_**Dun dun dun :) I'm planning updating this story once a week, so Part II would be up next Friday. I'm going on vacation next Tuesday... so I'm feeling a bit friendly. If I get 10 reviews, I'll post Part II before I go to bed Monday night.**_


	2. Part II

_**Greetings my lovelies. Since you guys have been totally awesome, I decided to post a day ahead of the promised date. **_

_**Special shout out to NazChick, , mrandmrsweasley, CocoRocks, Sandrinha2, LVB, khay, GingerPygmy99, Harrypotterandpercyjacksonfan, and to two anonymous reviewers for reviewing the first part of the story.**_

_**A third anonymous person posted a review, but they clearly didn't read the first part and automatically assumed that Draco Malfoy had to do something with this story and that Hermione had cheated on Ron. **_

_**Let me assure you, that is not even close to what happens in this story. If Draco was in this story (which he isn't) in that capacity, I would have said so or hinted to it in the summary. I'm not a fan of cheating fics. I love Ron/Hermione and I love Draco/Hermione; the only time I would write anything in which she was with both guys is if it was a threesome. ;)**_

_**Now that I have gotten that off my chest, I will invite you to read the next part of the story. Please don't hate Ron too much.**_

_**xoxoBeccaxoxo  
**_

* * *

**Part II**

Ron staggered backwards as if he had been punched in the stomach. Hermione was pregnant? He had wrongly accused his little girl? They were having another baby? He had made his little girl cry? Bloody hell! They were having another baby!

"Well, I sure didn't see that coming," Hugo's recently deepened voice echoed from the hallway.

Irritated already, Ron shot his son a look that advised him to tread carefully. In response, Hugo held up his hands in defense and backed away until the click of his bedroom door closing filled the silent house.

"Rose, why don't you leave and let your father and I talk," Hermione's voice filtered past his ears.

"But this is _my_ room," Rose replied.

"Oh, right," his wife said, clearly as dazed as he was.

He felt her small hand wrap around his wrist and with a backwards glance, he tried to send an apologetic look to Rose, but she was avoiding his eyes.

He couldn't blame her. He felt like the worse dad in the entire world. He had automatically assumed that the pregnancy test potion had belonged to her; he hadn't even considered that it could belong to Hermione.

They were having another baby.

Having more kids was something they had talked about after Hugo was born, but getting pregnant with Rose and then Hugo had been feats in and of themselves. It took both hands to count the number of times that they thought she might be pregnant, only to have their hopes and dreams dashed completely.

"Ron, say something." The brokenness of Hermione's voice cut him deeply.

Blinking, he looked down at his wife and noticed how pale she looked. Was she remembering those same heartbreaks?

"We're having a new baby," he said.

He watched as she nodded and nearly missed the look of guilt that flashed across her face when he blinked.

Looking down at the bottle, he wondered how long it had been hiding in the back of the cabinet. "Hermione," he spoke, forcing his temper down. "How long have you known about the baby?"

She took a visible gulp and answered, "A week."

"A week!" He repeated, feeling his temper coming bubbling back to the surface. "And when exactly were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you soon," she replied. "I've just been trying to wrap my head around it and -"

"And you didn't think I needed to wrap my head around it?" He cut her off. "We haven't had a baby for fourteen years, Hermione."

"You think I don't know that?" She replied. "I didn't exactly plan on getting pregnant again."

"Oh believe me, I know," he retorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

The fury in her eyes should have warned him off, but he couldn't stop what came from his mouth next. "If you hadn't thrown yourself into your work right after Hugo was born, then maybe we could have had this kid twelve years ago."

He had crossed a line, he knew it. She knew it.

Guilt settled in his stomach and he couldn't look at her, not when he knew that his words were ripping her apart.

"Get out." Her shaky words met his ears and he dared a look at her. Tears were streaming down her face and he saw her draw in a shaky breath before she spoke again. "Get. Out. Now."

"Hermione," he said. He didn't mean what he'd said. She had to know that.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She screamed. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"Hermione," his voice wobbled. "Please, don't."

"Get. Out," she said. "I can't- just get out, Ron."

With tears in his own eyes, Ron set the bottle of potion down and then looked at his distraught wife before leaving their bedroom.

He found Rose and Hugo standing in the hall. Rose had tears on her face and a glare to match the one he'd seen on Hermione's face some many times. Hugo looked upset as well, but it was the disappointed look that he received from his son that shook Ron to the core.

* * *

**_Until next Sunday, read and review!_**


	3. Part III

_**Happy Sunday all! Obviously, I'm back with the next part of my little story. :) Believe it or not, at the end of this part is the halfway point in the story aka there are three more parts until the end.**_

_**Thanks to sebara and 5 anonymous readers who reviewed the last part. I love reading your guys' thoughts and I'm very happy you are enjoying the story!**_

_**So with that all said… on to the story!**_

* * *

**Part III**

He was supposed to be happy about a new baby. He was the one who said he wanted four.

He had sounded happy at first, a little surprised, but then it had all unraveled and he had accused her of choosing work over having more kids. Memories of the five times they were so sure they were pregnant, but not as well as those of the three miscarriages, flew through her mind. Each memory breaking her heart just a little more.

She hated him. More than she had ever hated him in her entire life.

"Mum?" Rose spoke.

Hermione brushed the tears from her cheeks and then propped herself up on the bed to look at the door where her daughter was standing wearing a worried look.

"Dad left," Rose said, her voice carrying a fake calm. "Hugo made sure."

The tears Hermione had been trying to hold back, during her talk with Rose, flooded down her face at that announcement. She fell back against the bed and wept into Ron's pillow. She felt the bed dip a few seconds later and smelt Rose's perfume as her daughter wrapped her in a hug.

"He'll be back, Mum," she whispered. "I know he will be. He wouldn't leave us."

Hermione fought the urge to tell her daughter that Ron had once left her for months, but she knew it wouldn't help matters at all. She knew that Ron had as little control over that situation as she had over her infertility issues. He had chosen to run, and she had focused on her career.

They had tried for more kids until shortly before Hugo's fifth birthday. That was the last time she had been positive she was pregnant, only to find out that she wasn't. She hadn't told Ron about that last possibly pregnancy; each time she told him she thought she was and she ended up being wrong, a little more of his smile chipped away.

She had decided that day that they were fine as a family of four. It had pained her to give up the possibility of more children, but each and every disappointment caused even more pain. She had focused on being the best mum she could be to Rose and Hugo and then had gotten a job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Those first couple years had been rough. She and Ron had been so busy with work and the kids that they had neglected their relationship. At its worse, they spoke no more than five words to each other a day.

That was when Harry and Ginny had stepped in with a gift of a trip to Paris for just her and Ron. The kids had gone to stay with Ron's parents and she and Ron had spent two weeks alone in France. The first couple days had been awkward, but with no other distractions, they had begun to talk and reconnect for the first time in years.

That first time they had come together, they hadn't talked about whether or not to use protection, but when she had cast the contraceptive charm on herself, he hadn't said anything. As the years went on, it became part of their sex routine. One of them would cast the charm, and then they'd have sex.

Until that night in November, when they had celebrated the anniversary of the day he proposed to her. Between the dancing, the moonlight and the expensive Goblin wine, they had gotten a bit carried away and the charm had been forgotten. And, Merlin, had it been amazing sex.

Hermione snorted with laughter.

"Mum?" Hugo's worried voice carried across the room.

Opening her eyes, Hermione saw that Rose had fallen asleep next to her. She smoothed her hand over her daughter's head and then looked at the door.

"Want to join us?" she asked him.

He looked apprehensive, as if trying to decide if he was going to be tough or not, but eventually entered the room and climbed onto the bed beside her.

With her children on either side of her, Hermione stared up at the ceiling and, when she was sure Hugo had fallen asleep, she whispered as quietly as possible, "Ron, please come home."

* * *

_**Until next Sunday … read and review!**_


	4. Part IV

_**Happy Sunday everyone! Hope you all had a great week! Today is the anniversary of the final movie coming out as well as being the first anniversary of me writing Harry Potter fanfiction. So I just want to say a quick thanks to everyone who has been reading my stuff. I really appreciate it.**_

_**An extra special shout out goes to Sandrinha2, doctorwho-fanatic2010 and two guests for reviewing the last part.**_

_**xoxoBeccaxoxo**_

* * *

**Part IV**

He was such an idiot. If only he had a time turner and could go back in time and stop it all from happening. Not that there was anything he could really change. He had messed up big time.

He and Hermione had had fights before, lots of them, to be honest, but she had never told him to leave. They had both walked away from a fight, a time or two, but he had learned his lesson about leaving her when he was seventeen, and he didn't want to go through that again.

If he could have kept his mouth shut, they would have been celebrating now. Instead, he was walking away from his wife and kids with no place to go. He didn't want to go to a pub, and he sure as hell couldn't go to Harry and Ginny's place. They would force the truth out of him and then Ginny would go off on him and Harry would stand aside and agree to whatever Ginny said while giving Ron a look that said 'you brought this upon yourself.'

He could go to one of his brothers' houses, but then he'd have to deal with their wives and the extremely close bond that they each had with Hermione. A flashback of angry veelas from the World Cup when he was fourteen ruled Fleur out completely. Then a flashback of an angry Angelina when she was Quidditch captain ruled her out. Going to Percy's was definitely out of the question; he and Audrey would sit on their couch and stare at him silently before psychoanalyzing him like he wasn't even there.

That left Charlie, which wasn't a bad choice. Charlie and his wife had only been married for a couple years and she still favored Romanian over English for her communication. Plus, they had just had their first baby a few months previous, so his brother would have some tips about parenting later in life.

With his destination in mind, he turned on the spot and apparated to a spot a short distance from Charlie and Helena's home, which was located in the hills near the Burrow.

He glanced at his watch and, after noting it was only a few minutes after nine, made his way to the front door. Remembering only too well how doorbells affected sleeping babies, he knocked on the door and waited.

It was Helena who opened the door, and she must have sensed something was wrong because she skipped traditional greetings and said, "I get Charlie."

While she went to get Charlie, Ron entered the house and closed the door after himself. He found himself looking at the photos they had hanging on the wall as he waited. There was one of him, Hermione and the kids from Charlie's wedding. They started with a nice pose, for a Muggle picture for her parents, but once that was finished, Hugo had started messing about. It wasn't in the photo, but Ron remembered picking Hugo up, at one point, and turning him upside down, making his son laugh hysterically. Hermione had fretted at first, but had started laughing right along with them, while Rose had rolled her eyes and walked off, but not before he had caught a small smirk on her lips.

"Ron?" His brother's voice startled him back to reality and he turned to see Charlie holding a pink bundle protectively in his arms.

"Hi," Ron replied. His eyes traveled over the pale skin of his youngest niece and he felt a pang in his chest. That would be him soon with either a pink or blue buddle. "Hermione's pregnant."

He hadn't meant to blurt it out like that, but it was out there now and he couldn't take it back.

"Congrats!" Charlie grinned. "Did ya hear that, Ana? You're going to have a new cousin to play with."

"I messed up, Charlie," Ron told his brother. "I messed up big time."

"I'll be back," he heard Charlie say as he made his way to an armchair.

When Charlie returned, he was alone and he joined Ron in the sitting room.

"Okay, what's going on?" Charlie asked.

Ron told him everything, starting with finding the pregnancy test potion in the cabinet when he was looking for pain potion to Hermione telling him to get out of the house and ending with the looks on Rose and Hugo's faces when he left.

"So why are you here?" Charlie asked him. "Why aren't you at home begging for Hermione's forgiveness?"

"She told me to leave," Ron replied. "My own son followed me to the front door and locked it behind me."

"Yes, she did, but she only said it because she was upset; she didn't mean it," Charlie stated. "You took what was supposed to be a happy moment and got mad at her for not telling you right away. She was probably waiting until Christmas to tell you so it would be a big surprise."

"You're not helping," Ron groaned and then buried his head in his hands.

"Then go home," Charlie stated. "Go home to your wife and kids. Get some sleep and then in the morning, make her a nice breakfast and then talk everything over."

"Can I use your floo?" Ron asked.

Charlie nodded.

A few minutes later, Ron stepped out of the fireplace at his and Hermione's house. He made sure everything was locked up and then he headed upstairs. On his way to the bedroom, he paused at Hugo and then Rose's bedrooms, but found them both empty.

With butterflies in his stomach, he went into his and Hermione's room and paused in the doorway. Hermione lay asleep in the middle of their bed with Rose asleep on her right and Hugo asleep on her left.

Not wanting to wake any of them, he cleared off the sofa in Hermione's reading corner and laid down. It wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep, as his feet hung over the edge a good six inches, but he wanted to be close to his family.

* * *

_**Until next week :)**_


	5. Part V

_**Hey y'all! Hope everyone is doing great on this fine Sunday. Can anyone else believe that July is almost over? Where has the year gone?**_

_**Anyway…**_

_**Thank you to the following lovelies for reviewing the previous chapter: NazChick, CocoRocks, LVB, smkffnu, alquimista, and Melly3**_

_**xoxoBeccaxoxo**_

* * *

**Part V**

Hermione woke up the next morning with Rose's hair across her face and a stiff back. Forcing herself into a sitting position, she yawned and stretched as best she could without disturbing the kids.

It was only when she spotted Ron asleep on the sofa that the night's events rushed back to her. Instead of the anger that she had felt when she told him to leave, she felt overjoyed that he had returned. Even when she had ordered him out of the house, she knew he would come back, but in the midst of her tears after he had left, her mind had wondered what _if_ he didn't come back.

Careful to not wake any of them, she climbed out of bed and went downstairs. Prior experience told her that talks with Ron went over the best when they both had full stomachs.

Once in the kitchen, she started a pot of coffee and then went about cracking the eggs by hand. She knew she could do it all with magic, but sometimes she just needed to do it the Muggle way. She was pouring the scrambled eggs into a hot pan when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

She knew it was Ron just by the sound of his feet on the floor. She waited until the sound stopped before she turned around to look at him.

Her eyes flooded with tears as she pushed herself towards him. She was still upset with him, but she needed him to hold her. She needed him to tell her they were okay, that everything was okay.

His arms opened as she neared and wrapped around her the second she was close enough. She buried her head in his strong chest as she cried. No words were exchanged as he held her; there would be time for that later.

It wasn't until the smell of something burning reached her nose that she lifted her head from his chest.

"I think the eggs are done," he muttered, brushing away the tears left on her face.

Whether or not he meant for her to laugh, she did. It really wasn't that funny, but once she started laughing, she couldn't stop.

He gave her a squeeze before letting go to deal with the burnt eggs.

"I wanted to make you a good breakfast," she said, once she had finally regained her composure.

"You always make me breakfast," he replied. "Let me do it for you."

While he started a fresh batch of eggs, she set the table for two and then poured them each a cup of coffee. By the time she finished doctoring both cups of coffee, Ron was dishing eggs onto plates for them.

They ate in silence, neither one wanting to start the conversation they knew they needed to have. They put it off a little longer, after breakfast, to clean up, but once the kitchen was clean, they couldn't put it off any longer.

"I was a complete arse last night," he started, sitting down on the closest chair. "There is no excuse for my childlike behavior and I hope you can forgive me."

"You know I forgive you," she replied. She sat down next to him and fiddled with the edge of a dishtowel. She knew it was time to come clean about the last time she thought she was pregnant; she just hoped he would take it better than the news about their current pregnancy.

"I wanted more kids after Hugo," she told him. "I wanted them so badly it hurt." She took in a shaky breath. "I thought I was pregnant a few weeks before Hugo's fifth birthday, but it was another false alarm." She blinked back tears as he wrapped her hands in his. "I didn't tell you because I knew how much another let down would hurt you."

"Hermione," he whispered, his tone loving.

"That's when I decided that we were fine as a family of four," she said. "There was less heartbreak that way."

She finally dared a look at his face and saw tears streaming down his face. She felt him tug on her hand, so she stood up and sat down on his lap.

"I wish you had told me," he whispered. "I understand why you didn't, but we could have cried together."

"The Canons had just won the championship; I wasn't going to take that from you," she replied, forcing a smile. "You had waited your whole life for that championship."

"Thanks for that, love," he chuckled.

They were silent again for several moments before he asked, "Do you think all the past troubles is why you didn't tell me right away this time?"

She nodded. She hadn't come to that conclusion during all her thinking about the pregnancy, but now that Ron had said the words, she knew it was true.

"How are we going to do this?" She asked after awhile. "We relied on your mum a lot with Rose and Hugo, but she's not going to have enough energy to run after a toddler in a few years."

"We'll figure something out," he replied.

"The obvious answer would be for me to quit my job and stay home with the baby," she said.

"That's a solution," he agreed. "You could also use this as an opportunity to explore another passion."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You've been talking about writing a book for years," he said. "So why not work at the Ministry until the baby comes and then, after a few months, start writing your book or adding to Hogwarts: A History."

"Maybe," she nodded. She was hesitant to make plans for when the baby was born just yet. They had gotten this far into the pregnancy once before and lost the baby.

"We've already had two miracle babies, why not a third?" He said as if sensing her unspoken fears.

With watery eyes, she smiled at him and, taking his hand in hers, placed them on her stomach.

* * *

_**I'll make you guys a little deal. All that is left to post is the Epilogue… so the day that this chapter gets 10 reviews (or next Sunday, whichever comes first) I'll post the epilogue. So really, it's up to you lot as to when the epilogue will be posted.**_

_**10 reviews = epilogue posted before July 29th**_

_**I'll even post it today if I get the reviews.**_


	6. Epilogue

_**Wow! You guys can take a challenge! Within five hours of me posting the fifth part, you guys met my challenge! Thank you so much for that! **_

_**So before I get to the epilogue, I want to take a moment to thank everyone who read this story and say an extra special thank you to everyone who reviewed the story: alquimista, AlwaysKatie7, (x 3), CleverKad, CocoRocks (x 5), , doctorwho-fanatic2010, GingerPygmy99, Harrypotterandpercyjacksonfan, iyamei, khay, laurenjane, LVB (x 4), Melly3, mrandmrsweasley, NatalieLovesCookies, NazChick (x 4), Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff, potterheadhammonds, Sandrinha2 (x 2), sebara, smkffnut (x 2), Woemcat, and 11 guests.**_

_**Thank you guys so much!**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

_August_

It was just after four in the morning, but Ron and Hermione's house was full of family waiting for the arrival of the newest Weasley baby.

Ron and Hermione's mothers had gone upstairs upon their arrivals and hadn't been seen or heard from since. Their fathers had settled themselves down on the sofa and were currently reading newspapers, her father a wizarding one and his father a muggle one.

The anxious aunties, Fleur, Helena, Audrey, Angelina and Ginny, had made themselves comfortable in the kitchen, making sure there was enough food for everyone to eat. Their husbands sat around the dining table, each with a butterbeer in hand, waiting for the news.

The Weasley and Potter cousins sat in clusters around the main floor of the house. Hugo had allowed himself to be distracted by his cousins and was currently playing a game of Exploding Snap. Rose, on the other hand, sat silently on the sofa holding hands with the only none family member in attendance, her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy.

It wasn't until almost six that footsteps were heard on the stairs. All conversations and movement ceased as grandmum Weasley appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Rose, Hugo," she called. "Come with me."

Rose and Hugo stood and then followed her up the stairs, finding their other grandmum waiting in the hallway.

"Go in," grandmum Weasley said, nudging them towards the door.

Rose went in first, followed by Hugo. They found their mum propped up in bed with a small bundle in her arms.

"Come meet your little sister," their dad spoke, from where he stood next to the bed.

Smiling, Rose and Hugo walked over and stared down at the baby.

"What's her name?" Hugo asked.

"Ruth," Hermione replied, staring down at the baby girl.

"Can I hold her?" Hugo asked.

Hermione smiled proudly and lifted the baby up so Hugo could take her.

"Support her head," Ron reminded him.

"I've held a baby before, Dad," Hugo rolled his eyes. He took his baby sister in his arms and stared down at her.

"She's beautiful, Mum," Rose said, looking over her brother's shoulder.

Hermione sought out Ron's hand and squeezed it.

Their family was now complete.

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading my little story.**_


End file.
